Timeline
The timeline of the Cyberpunk Series has gone through many iterations, with new sourcebooks and games continually expanding on its world. This article covers the canonical timeline following events from Cyberpunk 2013 and 2020, as established by Mike Pondsmith and CDProjekt RED in Cyberpunk Red and Cyberpunk 2077. Information about the non-canon Cyberpunk 3.0 and its alternate timeline can be found here. Other timelines are included within the Japan, China, Soviet Union, Korea, and Australia pages, as well as the timeline for South-East Asia. Series history Released in 1988, the first Cyberpunk game, Cyberpunk 2013 introduced players to the world of the dark future. Three supplementary books were released, fleshing out the world and character roles. In 1990, a second edition was released, titled Cyberpunk 2020, the timeline was moved forward 7 years to the year 2020. As a result much of the information from 2013 was greatly expanded upon, the setting of Night City became real and many of the corporations were given full backstories. In 1993, the timeline was again pushed forward by another 7 years with Cybergeneration. Cybergeneration focused on supernatural abilities in a more dangerous world. The Cybergeneration series then turned into a spin-off in an alternate reality. In 1997, the Firestorm books were published. These two—originally three—adventure books were meant to introduce the concept of the Fourth Corporate War to the player and move the story forward into the late 2020s-30s. The campaign pitched the player up against Arasaka, but with the help of many of the named characters throughout the series such as Morgan Blackhand and Johnny Silverhand. A third Firestorm book was planned but eventually became part of the Cyberpunk V3.0 rule book. In 2005, Cyberpunk v3.0 was published. The timeline was pushed into the 2030s and was a direct followup to the events of the Firestorm series. In 3.0, the world had to deal with the fallout of the Fourth Corporate War and the Arasaka nuke in Night City, and the data corruption on the Net. Reviews were negative based on the setting change as well as some of the presentation elements in the book. In 2013, Polish video game developer CDProjektRed announced they had acquired the licence to develop video games based on the Cyberpunk series with creator Mike Pondsmith working closely with the Polish studio. Cyberpunk 2077 would move the timeline much further into the year 2077. The game had a full reveal in 2018, with players assuming the role of V, a lowly cyberpunk in Night City. Mike Pondsmith later announced Cyberpunk Red, a new edition of the pen & paper RPG set sometime before 2077. As a result of the Red Edition and 2077, the timeline was significantly changed. Creator Mike Pondsmith has said the official timeline is up in the air in regards to the later editions. As such, elements of the Firestorm books and the Cyberpunk v3.0 books have been retired, though which elements are currently unknown. It can be assumed the Arasaka Nuke and the corruption of the Net story elements are being disregarded, however it is known that the Fourth Corporate War did indeed take place. Timeline overview The timeline of the Cyberpunk series diverges dramatically from our own around roughly the 1990s—although other divergences do occur well before then, albeit smaller in size and scope—where the fall of the Soviet Union at the end of the Cold War leads to a dissemination of nuclear weapons on the black market. Coupled with a US government "deep state" called the Gang of Four, the world soon finds itself in the midst of an economic crisis and the Collapse. Proxy wars, trade wars, and a resurgent Europe butt against the prevailing US world order. Eventually, brief nuclear exchanges and biological warfare around the globe cause the gradual decline of Western civilization. Societies collapse and many governments either dissolve or are reduced to reactionary, petty authoritarian states. In the chaos, corporations fill the vacuum of power amidst a collapsing social order. Technological advances, unbridled from government oversight or ethical limitations lead to hundreds of new inventions. As time wears on, some corporations become as powerful as the countries they are housed in. Ultimately, four corporate wars would occur before 2077, each one becoming more overt and deadly than the last. Lawlessness, chaos and technology. This is the world of Cyberpunk. 1800s * Sasai Arasaka is born in the mid-to-late 1800's. * The Arasaka Corporation is founded in 1916. * Yui is born. * Akio Nagawa is born. 1900s 1900 * 1905 ** Sasai Arasaka gets married to Yui. 1910 * 1916 ** The Arasaka Corporation is founded by Sasai Arasaka. * 1919 ** Saburo Arasaka is born. 1920 1930 * 1935 ** Antonio Luccessi is born. * 1939 ** World War 2 begins. 1940 * 1942 ** Saburo Arasaka is heavily wounded in combat. He is medically discharged from the Imperial Japanese Navy and returns home to Tokyo. * 1945 ** World War 2 ends. ** Saburo Arasaka attempts suicide on the day of the Japanese surrender. ** Ellen Trieste is born. * 1948 ** Donald Lundee is born. * 1949 ** Valentin Domanevka is born. 1950 * 1954 ** Paul Robichaud is born. * 1957 ** Margaret Ellen Goldstein is born. 1960 * 1960 ** Sasai Arasaka dies. ** Saburo Arasaka assumes control of the Arasaka Corporation and immediately creates its security division to undertake black operations. ** Lupold Korepino is born. * 1961 ** Roland Yee is born. * 1967 ** Douglas Llewellyn is born. * 1968 ** Shintaro Takayama is born. * 1969 ** Maxwell Von Bruckner is born. ** Emile Lazarus is born. 1970 * 1972 ** Anderson Bennett is born. * 1973 ** Neonila Novikovo is born. * 1974 ** Trenton Parker is born. ** Marshall R. Shepard is born. * 1977 ** Nelson Katzadoulos is born. * 1978 ** Ranolph Christmas is born. * 1979 ** Angus Youngblood is born. 1980 * 1980 ** Kei Arasaka is born. ** Peter Van Rijen is born. * 1985 ** Lupold Korpino joins the Soviet Army. * 1986 ** Carson Dominguez is born. * 1987 ** Malcom Youngblood is born. ** Ramon Sagsaysay is born. * 1988 ** The State Law and Order Restoration Council launches a coup in Burma and rename the country Myanmar. * 1989 ** The Gang of Four - a group made up of the CIA, NSC, FBI and DEA - forms to secretly run the United States of America behind the presidents back. ** Bradley David Parker Jr is born. ** The Cold War ends ** The Berlin Wall falls. 1990 * 1990 ** The First Central American Conflict begins. ** The Fall of South Africa occurs. Very little information comes out of the country other than rumors of genocide. ** London Riots between labor and racial extremists occur. ** West and East Germany are reunified. ** Warsaw Pact breaks up. ** Soviet Union president Gorbachev appoints successor, Andrei Gorborev. The USSR enters into a period of reform ** Night International is formed. ** Emile Lazarus graduates from West Point. ** The Quiet War begins. * 1991 ** Eurospace Agency launches the Hermes Spaceplane. ** Biotechnica Develops CHOOH2. ** The New Jersey Arcology is built. ** Stanford Research Center develops artificial muscles. ** Plans for Coronado City are formed. * 1992 ** The Euromarket and Eurodollar are established. ** The DEA develops artificial plagues to curb the production of drugs in south america, as a result multiple drug wars break out. ** The Governments of Chile and Ecuador collapse. ** Arasaka, EBM and Petrochem fund the creation of Coronado City. ** Brooke Bailey Atchison is born. ** Hua Yuchi forms the The Maoist Loyalist Cabal in the Hunan province of China. ** The Aldecaldo Clan forms in East Los Angeles, CA. * 1993 ** TRC Biologic Interface chips are developed in Munich, West Germany. ** The AV-4 Enters production. ** A small yield nuclear device is detonated in New York City. 15000 are killed. Colombian Drug-lords are to blame. ** Construction on Coronado City starts. ** The First Nomad families appear on the west coast. ** The Australian Government announces plans to recognize aboriginal land. ** The Aldecaldo Clan is removed from Los Angeles. ** The EC Ministry for Economics is formed * 1994 ** World Stock Market Collapse occurs. ** The First Central American Conflict ends. ** Nuclear meltdown occurs in Pittsburgh, PA. 257 are killed and cancer rates skyrocket. The area is known as The Pitt ''from then on. The Aldecaldo Clan is hired to rebuild ''The Pitt. ** Coronado City is completed. ** Edward Llewellyn is born. ** The Soviet Union ends and the Union of Sovereign Soviet Republics is formed. ** Pressure from the Corporations leads the Australian government to recognize corporations over the aboriginals. ** Martial Law is declared in Poland. * 1995 ** Construction on the Kilimanjaro Massdriver starts. ** Yorinobu Arasaka is born. ** Anastasia Luccessi is born. ** The Grand unification of Ministries and agencies is carried out in Japan. ** A Civil war breaks out in China with the Maoist Loyalist Cabal conquering large swaths of the country. ** The Bloods gang controls all of Miami, Florida. ** Evienne De Tours is born. * 1996 ** The Event known as The Collapse begins. ** Martial Law is established in the United States. ** The President and Vice President are killed. ** The Lawyer Purge occurs. ** The first Boostergangs appear. ** Nomad packs become widespread due to the high rate of homelessness. ** Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution is scrapped by Arasaka backed politicians. ** The United States Military withdraws from Japan and Korea. ** Armatech-Luccessi is founded. ** Anatoly Novikovo is named head of the USSR Oil subcommittee. ** Lawrence Hilliard Innovation Ltd. is formed. ** Portugal and Italy join the EEC. * 1997 ** The MidEast Meltdown occurs. ** Popular Rockerboy Manson, ''is killed in the United Kingdom. ** California's economy follows suit with the rest of the nation, and collapses. ** The KGB Rebellion occurs in the USSR. The event is known as the ''Nights of Fire. ** Anatoly Novikovo lays the groundwork for a private army using the remnants of the OMON Unit. ** Tycho, the first Luna Colony is founded. ** A Toxic spill occurs in the pacific northwest and wipes out the fishing industries. ** The Gang of Four are formally investigated. ** The United States Military reforms in COGs or Combines Operations Groups. ** The Bald Hill political scandal occurs in Japan and 60% of politicians were arrested for bribery charges. ** Hong Kong is returned to China from Britain. ** Drug and smuggling laws are repealed in Thailand. ** The Yasubisu Affair occurs. 24 French Police officers are killed by Arasaka Security when attempting to arrest a high level executive. * 1998 ** 10.5 Earthquake decimates Los Angeles. 35% of the city is underwater and upwards of 65000 people are killed. ** Drought in the Midwest destroys a large amount of crops. Many farms go out of business. ** The Luds, a Neo-Luddite group emerges in Kentucky. They begin a spree of bombings that last nearly ten years. ** Rory and Lea Murchison are born. ** Richard Night is killed. ** Coronado City is renamed Night City, in memory of its founder. ** Howard Murchison is assassinated by Colin Powers. ** Gerhard Kessler takes control of the International Electric Corporation. ** The United States Military undergoes trials for a new rifle to replace the M16A2. ** The formation of the Soviet state oil industries is completed and is known as SovOil. ** The Martial Law Authority is formed in the UK. ** Indonesian President Suharto dies. ** Construction begins on the Intercontinental Maglev system in Night City. ** Directive 1998-EC-A-000534 is launched in the EC. * 1999 ** Martial Law in the United States ends. ** The United States implements the Federal Weapons Statute. ** Millennium cults appear in response to the 'threat' of Y2K. ** Hanako Arasaka is born. ** Ellen Trieste invests in Parker Petrochemicals. ** Parker Petrochemicals is granted a license by Biotechnica to grow T. Megasuavis, a component of CHOOH2. ** The Public Information Office is formed in the UK. ** The Second Korean War begins. ** Martial Law is declared in Hong Kong after riots break out. ** The Jodes, former farmers from the dust-bowl, begin salvage operations in the decimated Los Angeles. ** The Bloods Gang from Florida become a Nomad group. 2000s 2000 * 2000 ** Crystal Palace Space Station begins construction. ** Wasting Plague spreads across the United States and Europe. ** Firestorms decimate farmland in the northwest. ** The first Posergangs emerge. ** Donald Lundee joins Armatech-Luccessi as CEO. ** The Olympic Games in Sydney Australia fail due to bankruptcy. ** Orbital Air begin construction on a spaceport in Cape York Australia. ** The Aldecaldo Clan begins construction on Mexico City. ** The Civilian Justice code is formed in the United States. ** A Millennium Cult kills upwards of 19000 in a chemical attack in Berlin. ** EBM Begins to purchase Hamburg, Germany. * 2001 ** The World Sat Network is constructed. The Framework for the Net is set up. ** Armatech-Luccessi is renamed Militech Arms International. ** Lawrence Hilliard Innovation Ltd is renamed The Hilliard Corporation. ** The Japan Aerospace Bureau is established. ** A Military coup occurs in Britain and the British Monarchy collapses. ** Australia reforms as the Federal Republic of Australia. Western Australia declares independence after rejecting the new government, they are backed by Arasaka. ** The Jodes finish the salvage operation in LA. They do not win any construction contracts and are left out of a job as a result. * 2002 ** The Food Crash occurs. Crops around the world are hit by a new virus. The United States survives after developing a counter agent. ** SovOil declares itself independent of the USSR government. As a result. Gorborev resigns in disgrace. ** Igor Starobin is named president of the USSR. ** Lupold Korepino is promoted to General of the Soviet Army. ** Valentin Domanevka joins SovOil. ** Copernicus, the second Luna Colony is founded. ** Sugo Manufacturing merges with Mitsubishi and is renamed Mitsubishi-Sugo. ** The Santorini Volcano erupts in the Aegean sea, many Greek Islands are hit hard by Tsunamis. * 2003 ** The Second Central American Conflict begins. ** The Gang of Four begins to crumble under new reforms. ** Tesla Johnanneson exposes the NSA for orchestrating the First Central American Conflict. ** Louis Parker dies, his son Trenton Parker assumes control of the company. ** The Khmer Rouge is driven out of Cambodia and deposes the government of Laos. ** The Jodes return to agriculture. ** Directive 2002-EC-A-000306 is launched in the EC. * 2004 ** Tesla Johnanneson is assassinated in Cairo, Egypt. ** The First Corporate War begins. ** Cloned tissue is developed. ** Peter Kessler is born. ** Lupold Korepino joins SovOil. ** The CIA and Army unite to finish off the Gang of Four. ** General I Ryong Yon launches a coup in South Korea and creates the United Korea junta. ** Bureaucratic reformation occurs in the EEC after a major scandal. ** Alt Cunningham is born. * 2005 ** The Cybermodem is invented. ** The First Corporate War ends. ** The Mob rule over Night City begins. ** Peter Van Rijen joins SovOil. ** Operation Big Stick begins. ** The Second Korean War ends and the United Republic of Korea is created. General I Ryong Yon is elected president. ** President I Ryong Yon is killed in a bombing on the presidential palace. General Park is elected President. ** The Maoist Loyalist Cabal controls southern China. ** Los Angeles Reconstruction project is finished and many Nomads leave California. ** Directive 2003-EC-A-001348 is launched in the EC. ** EBM Declare Hamburg an independent nation. * 2006 ** The first human clone is grown, this leads to the development of artificial organs. ** SovOil is granted a licence to produce CHOOH2. ** Operation Big Stick ends with the United States Military destroying the Mantoga Corporation. ** Cyberlimbs become commonplace among the United States Military. ** Vietnam joins the Association of Southeastern Asian Nations. ** The Malagay Separatist Movement is launched. ** The Polish city of Gdansk is annexed by Germany and renamed Danzig. * 2007 ** Lupold Korepino is named commander of the SovOil armed forces. ** The Second Corporate War begins. ** Braindance is developed. ** Parker Petrochemicals is renamed Petrochemical Associates International. ** The Maoist Loyalist Cabal capture Hong Kong and begin a series of pogroms. ** New Zealand legalizes Marijuana for the production of Hemp. ** The band Samurai split. ** The Greek military launch a coup and oust the government. * 2008 ** The Orbital War begins. United States forces attack a soviet space installation, the EuroSpace Agency joins the conflict on the side of the soviets. The conflict lasts only a few weeks, and ends after intervention by the Luna Colony. ** Colorado Springs is destroyed by a meteor shot by the Tycho Massdriver on Luna. ** Alice Springs, in Australia's Northern territory, is also hit by the Tycho Massdriver. 25000 people are killed. ** The United States Government goes under a period of reform. The first post-martial law elections occur. ** Taiwan declares independence with the assistance of the Arasaka Corporation. ** General Jiang Xiax is elected head of the Chinese communist party. ** The Intercontinental MagLev project in Night City is completed. ** Greece attempts to annex Cyprus, they are unsuccessful. * 2009 ** Joint Euro-Soviet mission to Mars begins. ** The Mutual Defense Treaty is signed by the United States and China. ** The Mob War in Night City Begins. ** Anatoly Novikovo is assassinated by Petrochem. ** Yarno Kurgasyn assumes control of SovOil. ** The United States begins operation to take control of the Crystal Palace space station, the Tycho mass driver delivers a warning to Washington D.C. ** Indonesia invades Papua New Guinea and renames it East Irian Jaya. ** The Papua New Guinea government escapes to Wellington, New Zealand. ** The Association of Southeastern Asian Nations disbands. ** Directive 2009-EC-A-000039 is launched in the EC. 2010 * 2010 ** The Second Central American Conflict ends. ** Over a million Nomad contractors are abandoned in central and south America, The[[The Long Walk| Long Walk]] home begins. ** Food Riots occur in Denver, Colorado. ** The Lazarus group is formed. ** The Second Corporate War ends. ** Construction of the O'Neill One space colony begins. ** The Corporations and the Triads of Hong Kong ally themselves with against the Maoist Loyalist Cabal. ** The Night City Psycho Squad is formed by the psychotic Solo Ares. ** The Italian Government passes a law to allow the confiscation and resale of valuable farmland to corporations. ** Earthquake decimates Romania, 267 are killed in Bucharest. * 2011 ** The Crystal Palace space station is completed by the EuroSpace Agency. ** Joint Euro-Soviet mission to mars is a success. ** The Night City Mob War ends, with the Corporations emerging victorious. ** Marshall R. Shepard joins Petrochem. ** Filipino President Ramos is killed and his succeed by President Aguilar. ** An experimental Nanotech device is used in Australia, but becomes dangerously out of control. It is abandoned. ** An oilrig is hijacked in the Gulf of Mexico and a new Pirate haven is formed, called MetaKey. * 2012 ** A Bioplague is unleashed on Chicago, IL. 1700 are killed. ** Gerhard Kessler is assassinated. ** Yarno Kurgasyn retires from SovOil. ** Arkady Cherminino assumes control of SovOil ** Nanotechnology breakthrough is achieved. ** Filipino President Aguilar is killed for cheating in the election, his successor President Lopez is killed on the way to his inauguration. ** The Nomad Long Walk ends with only 10% returning home. ** Drought decimates Spain and a small Corporate war breaks out over water rights. The EC intervenes to stop the conflict. * 2013 ** The Events of Cyberpunk 2013 take place. ** The first Artificial Intelligence is developed by Microtech. ** The Central African conflict begins. ** The Neo-Catholic Church begins reformation. ** Emperor Showa-Tenno dies and Emperor Shinka-Tenno ascends the throne in Japan. ** Maoist Loyalist Cabal leader Hua Yuchi is assassinated. ** Filipino President Tiapan is elected. ** Johnny Silverhand goes into hiding with the help of the The Aldecaldo Clan. ** The Mexico City rebuilding project is completed. ** Eugene Hobson forms StreeTemps. * 2014 ** Turf wars begin in Night City, they are known as The[[The Metal Wars| Metal Wars]] ** Emperor Shinka-Tenno is removed from power in Japan. ** The Peoples Liberation Party regain control of large areas of southern China. ** Hong Kong is liberated. ** The Association of Southeastern Asian Nations is reformed. ** The Amnesty International office in london is bombed. They set up a new HQ in New Zealand. ** The Cape York spaceport completes construction. ** The Church of Poland is formed, splitting from the Vatican. * 2015 ** Latvia attempts to invade Lithuania. Cyber-Mercenaries repel the invasion. ** Douglass Llewellyn joins the Lazarus Group. ** Nanotechnology becomes commercially available. ** Japan is removed from the EEC. ** Japan establishes the New Yen currency. ** The Yen War begins in Europe, with Germany aiming to limit international corporations in Europe. ** MetaCorp is founded. ** Eugene Hobson dies. * 2016 ** The Third Corporate War begins. ** Angus Youngblood and Ellen Trieste Marry via the Net. ** The O'Neill One space colony completes construction. ** Bioware becomes commercially available. ** The Scottish uprising begins. ** Water riots begin in Australia. Arasaka funds construction of a desalination plant. ** Bameo Incident occurs. 127 protesters are killed by corporate security teams. * 2017 ** The first self-aware human clone is created. ** The O'Neill Two Space colony is completed and named Galileo Cylinder. ** NASA launches a mission to mars. ** London is flooded as the Thames flood barriers are bombed. ** The Martial Law Authority is disbanded and the Monarchy reigns once more in the United Kingdom. ** Arasaka discovers precious natural deposits under a facility in Africa. Militech supports the native population in removing Arsaka, they fail and Arasaka buy the rights to the land. ** The Seven Nomad Nations are formed. ** A Neurotoxin spill occurs in the Latvian town of Jelgava. Lithuania is to blame. * 2018 ** EuroSpace Agency launch a mission to Jupiter. ** The European Brushfire War begins. ** The O'Neill Three space colony is completes and named Paradise Station. ** The EuroSpace Agency send another joint mission to mars with SovOil. ** Human cloning laws are passed in Europe. ** The Pirate Haven of MetaKey is moved to Tampa Florida to begin the salvage operation of the city. ** Poland is attacked by Czechoslovakia but are repelled. ** Romania invades Bulgaria. ** Rolf Schneider is elected president of the European Council. ** Evienne De Tours is elected to join the European Council. ** Interpol launches their organized crime division. ** Directive 2017-EC-A-001021 is launched in the EC. ** Greece annexes Macedonia with the aid of Albania. In retaliation Serbia invades Albania. ** Pritap Suwarti is assassinated. ** Amelia Young dies. * 2019 ** L-5 Space colonies revolt and declare independence. ** L-4 Space colonies placed under martial law. ** NASA Mars mission is successful. ** Emperor Jinkyoku-Tenno ascends the throne in Japan. ** Opium production begins anew in the golden triangle of Thailand, Myanmar and Laos. ** Storm Technology begins operations in Chicago, Illinois. ** Albania is annexed by Yugoslavia. 2020 * 2020 ** The events of Cyberpunk 2020 take place. ** The Second Joint SovOil ESA Mars mission is successful. ** Storm Technology contracts the Jodes and The Aldecaldo Clan to begin the Chicago salvage and reconstruction project. ** Several Nomad nations are contracted to build an extension of the Intercontinental MagLev in Boston, MA. ** Carbon Plague ravages Night city for two weeks, then mysteriously stops. ** Chicago Rebuilding Project begins. * 2021 ** NASA builds a base on Mars, it is called Chryse Base. ** StreeTemps open regional offices in San Francisco and Seattle. ** Euro Aquacorp CINO attempts to acquire bankrupt Aquacorp IHAG. * 2022 ** Rache Bartmoss is killed in a Corporate raid, dead man switch unleashes DataKrash virus two weeks later. ** The Fourth Corporate War begins. ** The Chicago Rebuilding Project collapses when Arasaka factions detonate virus bomb to deny the city to Militech. ** DataKrash virus infests 78.2% of the NET. ** Industrial factories appear in orbit around Mars. ** The Seven Hour War begins when O'Neill Two, Galileo Cylinder, declares independence. ** The ESA and SovOil build a base on Mars, called Isidis Base, and creates a colonial government. ** The Civic Order bill is passed in the United Kingdom. * 2023 ** International trade breaks down ** NASA being offering commercial flights to mars. ** NASA launches a mission to Jupiter. ** The Night City Holocaust. Nuclear device detonated in the Arasaka Towers facility, much of central Night City destroyed. Over a half million people are killed. Another quarter million die in the resulting aftermath. ** Militech nationalised by President Elizabeth Kress. ** Arasaka forces expelled from continental US. ** Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Northern California,and British Colombia unify into the Pacifica Confederation. ** Time of the Red begins. Atmospheric particles from widespread devastation stains sky red for two years. * 2024 * 2025 ** Fourth Corporate War ends ** NET shuts down ** Alt Cunningham establishes Ghost World in the ruins of Hong Kong ** Japanese Government nearly breaks down ** NASA Jupiter mission is successful. ** NASA and the Japanese Aerospace Bureau launch a joint mission to Saturn. 2026 - 2030 * The Diaspora begins. Groups displaced from ruined cities set out to reclaim locations abandoned since the Collapse. * Widespread looting of old tech and abandoned storehouses . * Limited VPNs with corporate parks * United States is a functional dictatorship under Pres. Elizabeth Kress’s State of Emergency 2030 - 2035 * Resettlement of Suburban Night City * Reestablishing of Nomad High Roads. * Start of CitiNets, local VPNs established in some Reclaimed Cities. * Rumors of Johnny Silverhand’s body being found in cold storage in the wreckage of Old Night City arise. * Start of Night City Reconstruction 2035 - 2049 * First Wave Cities start Reclamation * Rebuilding of old factories and old tech begins to be replaced, New Corps begin to rise. * Sightings of Morgan Blackhand in various First Wave cities arise. * Netwatch attempts to clear out the R.A.B.I.D.S. fail, all major nodes into the old NET shutdown. * Establishment of first Data Pools. * First Mega buildings constructed to handle population growth. * Events of Cyberpunk Red take place * Jackie Welles was born. 2050 *'2054' ** V, the main character of Cyberpunk 2077 is born. 2060 2070 * 2077 ** The events of Cyberpunk 2077 take place. ** Antonio Luccessi dies. References MOSS, W. Corporation Report 2020. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 MOSS, W. Corporation Report 2020 Volume 2. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1992 MOSS, W. Corporation Report 2020 Volume 3. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1992 PONDSMITH, M. Cyberpunk. 1st ed. Berkely CA; R.Talsorian Games, 1988 PONDSMITH, M. Cyberpunk 2020 v2.01. 3rd ed. Berkely CA; R.Talsorian Games, 1993 PONDSMITH, M. Deep Space. 1st ed. Berkeley CA; R.Talsioran Games, 1993 BOREILLI, A. Edgerunners Inc. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1995 GALEOTTI, M. Eurosource. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1991 RAMOS, J. Eurosource Plus. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1995 MACDONALD, M. Home of the Brave. ''1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games. 1992 MOSS, W. Land of the Free. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games. 1994 WINN, R. ''Neo Tribes. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1994 FISK, C. Night City Sourcebook. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 PASQUARETTE, C. Pacific Rim Sourcebook. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1994 FISK, C. Rockerboy. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games. 1989 FISK, C. Solo of Fortune. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1989 ''Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit World Book. ''Talsorian Games, 2019 es:Cronología Category:Cyberpunk setting